A very Blitzkrieg easter
by CinnaPai
Summary: The Russian beyblading team decide to have their very own Easter hunt at home. But when Bryan is tasked to be the Easter bunny, anything could go wrong. Rated M for swearing and sexual content.


_Hello everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews on my last fic, here's another with our favorite icy boys. Thanks to LittleAGranger for the idea!_

 _Hope you all have a wonderful Easter!_

The great Blitzkrieg Easter hunt

It was the night before Easter, and the Blitzkrieg boys were eating dinner. While the boys chatted at the table as usual, Spencer was unusually distracted. They had a nice dinner every Easter, but the group never actually did anything else that was interesting.

"Spencer, what's wrong? You hardly touched your borscht" said Tala as he saw Spencer staring into space.

"Oh… well" he started. "We always do a good dinner every Easter. But I want to add something… fun into our traditions" he replied.

"Hmm… well what do people normally do on Easter?" Tala asked.

"I heard kids usually go collect eggs and chocolate from some bunny. It sounds pretty stupid" said Ian.

"Stupid to us, but we didn't exactly have a normal childhood" said Tala.

"Well…" Kai started. "Parents hide chocolates, candy, and surprises for kids to find. But kids think it's the made-up Easter Bunny who leaves it for them".

"I like chocolate, but does that have to be the stuff we hide for each other? Couldn't we technically just hide porno mags and bottles of lube around instead?" Bryan asked.

Needless to say, Bryan's question was met with groans from around the table.

"Jesus Bryan, we told you not to bring that gross shit up at dinner!" Tala snapped.

"Ok, so you want a pocket pussy instead, Got it!" said Bryan as he gave a thumbs up to his best friend. "I suppose it's a better idea since you know you won't ever get a chance with the girls in those mags"

His snarky reply was met with a scone thrown in his face.

"Okay, so this Easter hunt idea sounds interesting. But who will hide the treats?" asked Spencer.

"We'll roll a die. Everyone pick a number" said Kai, as he went to get it.

"I'll take six" said Tala.

"Four" said Ian.

"I guess one" Bryan sighed.

"Three" said Spencer.

"And I'll take five" Kai said.

He threw the die onto the table, and everyone watched carefully. To their horror, it turned out that the person who would be their "Easter Bunny" would be none other than Bryan. Who knows what that mischievous man would hide.

"So… since I'm the Easter bunny…Where do I hide this shit" he asked.

"Around the house, can be inside or outside I guess. Just keep it on our property" Tala replied.

After dinner, Bryan set out to the stores to pick up his 'Surprises'.

"Is it really a good idea to give him this job?" asked Ian.

Nobody could answer. All that was heard was an uncomfortable cough.

The next morning, the boys woke up early for the hunt. Not out of excitement, but out of fear. Who knows what Bryan hid last night. All they could do is just start the hunt so they could get it over with. They could have been excited for a hunt if it was literally anyone else being the Easter bunny.

First Tala walked into the basement. He didn't bother to wake Bryan, but instead he started looking around. Their basement was furnished and had a couple rooms, one which was Bryan's. He claimed that the basement was his love-zone, but nobody cared because he didn't own the house. Tala lifted a couch cushion to find… a new condom. " _Oh of fucking course_ " he thought.

He then bent down to look under the couch, but nothing was there. When he got back up, he looked over where the TV sat, and noticed a wrapper of some sort. He walked over and picked up his new treasure. It turned out to be a half-eaten chocolate bar. Tala threw it as hard as he could into the trash. He certainly was not amused by Bryan's idea of Easter.

While Tala had trouble finding surprises in the basement, Kai was in the garage. He had already found a magazine in the tool box. He sighed and left the area since he hadn't found anything else. He found Spencer looking around in the kitchen.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Not yet Kai, how about you?" the taller Russian replied.

Kai held up the magazine and Spencer smacked his forehead.

They continued to search the livingroom when Spencer found a strange object under the couch. "Wha…? What are these handcuffs for?" he asked as he held them up. "For fuck sakes…that pervert thinks he's so funny" said Kai.

Within minutes of their horrendous discovery, Kai managed to find another magazine behind the TV. The two looked at each other and wondered how they could punish Bryan for his awful sense of humor.

Ian was out in the backyard searching around the pool. He found several condoms and a bottle of lube. Like the others, he was not impressed as well. This was their first Easter hunt and all they were finding was sex things.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he screeched as he found a dildo hiding under a chair.

The rest of the group rushed outside to see what the commotion was, they were equally as horrified as their smallest friend to see the nine inch glittery-pink phallic object.

"Ok this has gone on long enough" said Kai.

"I thought he was joking, what an asshole!" said Ian

The group made their way back into the house, they marched downstairs and tried to open Bryan's door but it was locked.

"Leave this to me" Spencer said as he kicked down the door.

Bryan peeked up over the blanket and so did another pair of eyes. It seemed he wasn't alone last night.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing? Its only 7:30. Did you have to wake us up so early? Oh… this is Leah by the way… Tala this is a girl" Bryan yawned.

Leah shyly waved at the group who were now embarrassed to look in her direction.

"Bryan shut up, we need to talk to you. Get out here" Tala demanded.

"Fine… hey Leah, I will be back. I'm not quite finished here yet" he winked at her.

The boys walked up to the kitchen and Bryan immediately noticed all of the "finds" on the table.

"Bryan explain this! This is not what we wanted for our easter hunt you disgusting bastard" Ian pointed at the collection.

"Wait…" he rushed to the table. "Where did you find this stuff?"

"What? We found it all over the house" Tala replied. "This is a fucking weird Easter hunt you know"

"Oh yeah… I knew I forgot something" said Bryan.

The rest exchanged knowing glances.

"Sorry guys, I stopped at the gas station along the way to the mall and met Leah… and well you know the rest" he explained. "But thanks! You found all my missing stuff!" He smirked.

"BRYAN ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU ASSHOLE" Tala chased him into the backyard.

The rest of them sighed and went back to the livingroom. Kai walked over to the closet and pulled out several baskets that were filled with treats and giftcards. Spencer and Ian suddenly had big grins on their faces once they seen what he was holding.

"I knew Bryan would screw this up somehow, so I did the work myself" said Kai.

After Tala cooled down a bit, he came to the livingroom along with Bryan and spotted their baskets. They were happy to see that Easter had come after all.

Bryan noticed his basket had a bit less. "What the hell Kai?" he asked.

"I split some of your stuff between everyone else… think of it as an inconvenience fee" Kai responded.

Bryan huffed and took his basket and lost treasures downstairs with him. The rest of the boys started checking out the cool stuff in the baskets when suddenly Spencer burst out laughing. It was rather unusual to see the quietest of the group laugh like this.

"PFFT GUYS…ahahaha! Do you think the dildo and cuffs were used on his dates or…. hahahaha HIMSELF? haha" he barely managed to say.

Time stood still during the moment that they all processed what Spencer had said. He had wondered if he went too far with his theory, and thought he made things awkward. But soon the whole group were roaring with laughter.

"Bryan is banned from Easter bunny duty…forever" Kai stated.

 _End_


End file.
